The Rouge
by Kiru the Firey
Summary: Formerly A Tortured Soul. Harry was Betrayed by his friends and sent to Azkaban. But he escaped with the Help of a gang called the Rouge. Will he learn to forgive and forget when his job calls him back to Hogwarts. PLEASE EXCUSE MY PARAGRAPHS! please R&R.


A/n: Hey this is my first fic please no flames. If I get any they will be used to   
  
light Riddles house on fire. Please R&R. Thank you  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the Rouge and its members except one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Tortured Soul  
  
by: The_Phantom   
  
Escape   
  
Harry Potter sighed as he watched the rain fall from the sky outside his prison cell.   
  
It had been three weeks since he had been arrested and placed in Azkaban. He snarled to   
  
himself at the thought of it. As if he could commit the crime he had been accused for. He   
  
slammed his fist against the solid stone cell wall.  
  
"WHY," he yelled "WHY DID YOU BELIEVE HIM OVER ME?" He sat down   
  
on his small cot and started to cry "why," he asked himself "I was there best friend he was   
  
there worst enemy. Why did they believe him?" The tears spilled down his cheeks as the   
  
dementors made him remember.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry smiled at Ron as he waved the snitch over his head yelling.   
  
"RON WE WON WE WON THE CUP!" Ron & all the other members of the Gryffindor   
  
Quidditch team slammed into him. As they sunk to the ground he noticed several Ministry   
  
members standing on the field with their wands drawn.   
  
Harry looked quizzically at Dumbledore who was standing on the field, his   
  
normal joyful expression completely wiped from his face. As they reached the ground Harry   
  
noticed Blaise Zabini standing beside Dumbledore. The Auror's (for that is what they were)   
  
hurried forward shoving through the team to get to Harry.  
  
Finally one made it through. He glared down at Harry as he spoke. "Harry Potter,   
  
you are under arrest for the Murder of Cedric Diggory and Millicent Bulstrode."   
  
Harry gawked at him startled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The Auror sneered at him. He dug through his pockets, pulled out a warrant and said   
  
"don't play dump Potter. We have enough evidence to put you in Azkaban for life." Harry   
  
just kept gawking and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he feinted.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Harry growled under his breath at the injustice of it all. He then stood and   
  
started to pace the floor. Then he moved to the door of his cell and looked out. There were   
  
the dementor guards. He smirked. Being locked in a high security cell had its own   
  
advantages. Like being underground for example. Apparently the wizard who had made   
  
Azkaban hadn't expected a muggle raised Wizard to ever be locked in the high security cells.   
  
He smirked as he moved the cot out of place and crawled into the tunnel. As he reached the   
  
end he started to dig, with his hands upward. Slowly he made his way and found the light.   
  
As he got there he saw he was on the far side of the prison. He looked around for them,   
  
they said they would be here.  
  
As soon as this thought crossed his mind a shadow passed overhead. He looked   
  
up and saw a muggle helicopter hovering overhead. He gawked at it and pulled himself to   
  
his senses as a rope ladder was lowered to him. He quickly climbed it and clambered into   
  
the chopper as it started to fly away. A girl pulled him into a seat and asked him. "Are you   
  
all right?"   
  
Harry nodded and said "are you The Rouge?" Then the girl smiled. She nodded   
  
at Harry and said "you should get some sleep." Then she handed him a dreamless sleep   
  
potion and said " here for dreamless sleep." Harry took the potion, swallowed it and fell   
  
fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he awoke Harry was no longer in the chopper.   
  
He was lying on a soft Queen size bed. The sheets were a dull white   
  
as was everything in the room. Except the two people sitting in the   
  
bedside chairs. Harry slowly sat up and looked at two of his saviors.   
  
The girl smiled at him, boy (not much older looking than him) did the same.  
  
"Hi" said the girl "I take it your Harry? Well I'm Snake   
  
leader of The Rouge." It was then that Harry noticed that she did   
  
look sort of like a snake.   
  
"I" said the boy next to here " am Wolf, her personal   
  
bodyguard." Snake then shoved Wolf out of his chair. "No" she   
  
said "you're the lead spy." Wolf grinned at her wolfishly (he hee)  
  
"Yea, so what?" Snake looked at him & shook her head " I don't   
  
need a bodyguard, how do you think I got to be Queen of The   
  
Rouge?" Wolf thought a minute as he climbed back into his chair   
  
then replied "by your shear beauty?" Snake grinned and punched   
  
Wolf sending him again flying from his chair into the wall.  
  
Harry could not help but laugh at their antics. Then the   
  
door opened and a 15-year-old boy that Harry knew well walked in.   
  
Harry gasped what was HE doing here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ha ha ha cliffhangers don't you love them! ^_^ 


End file.
